1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel consumption measuring device whereby, for example, the fuel quantity consumed by an internal combustion engine of an automobile or the like is measured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known type of fuel gauge for measuring the amount of fuel in the fuel tank, a float is provided in the tank so that the resistance value of a slide rheostat is varied in accordance with the position of the float and the amount of current flowing through the slide rheostat is detected by an ammeter to indicate the amount of fuel in the tank. A disadvantage of this type of fuel gauge is that when the vehicle is running along a slope or under acceleration or deceleration conditions, for example, the fuel level is caused to fluctuate and hence the float is also caused to fluctuate thus making it impossible to give an accurate indication of the fuel in the tank. Another disadvantage of this type of fuel gauge is that since this type of fuel gauge consumes considerable power, it is designed so that no indication of the fuel level is given when the main switch of the automobile is opened thus making it impossible for the driver to know the amount of the fuel in the tank at that time, whereas when the main switch is reclosed a certain amount of time is required before the fuel gauge can give an accurate indication of the fuel level.